1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a package structure, and more particularly, relates to a system in package (SIP) structure, an electroplating module thereof and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, during production stage, a plurality of SD cards are mounted on one supporting bracket, so that an electroplating process may be simultaneously performed on these SD cards. However, after the SD cards are cut from the supporting bracket, each of the SD cards may include one or more openings which are conductive. Accordingly, when users plug said SD cards, electro static introduced by these openings may cause interferences to the SD cards.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.